II Pakt im stillen Mond
by kleiner Indianer
Summary: Warum wird Aurora Sinistra, spätere Astonomielehrerin in Hogwarts, Stella genannt? Ist Bellatrix Lestrange etwa eifersüchtig auf Molly Prewett, später Weasley? Und was ist überhaupt so ein Sternenpakt? Vorgeschichte und 2. Teil von 'Sternenpakt' - spielt 1966. Bellatrix/AuroraSinistra FEMMESLASH


**Pakt im stillen Mond

* * *

**

_Yeah, auch ich habe mal wieder eine neue Story auf eure Bildschirme gebracht! :) Gleich zu Anfang ein paar Punkte:_  
_- spielt **1966**, in Bellatrix 3. Schuljahr - Aurora ist ungefähr 14 und Bellatrix 15_  
_- also, **ACHTUNG!** Dies ist zwar die Vorgeschichte zu meiner anderen Fanfiction 'Sternenpakt', spielt 15 Jahre davor, zählt aber als 2. Teil. Sie kann aber auch als Einzelgeschichte gelesen werden. Geplant sind noch zwei weitere Teile._  
_- Die meisten Personen gehören leider nicht mir und auch mit denen, die nur aus meiner Fantasie stammen verdiene ich leider kein Geld ^^ Dafür würde ich mich sehr über ein kleines Review freuen!_  
_- Beta war wie diesmal mein Sonnenkind Nina, danke dafür!_

_Und jetzt genug geredet, ich hoffe ich schaffe es euch zu entführen ;)_  
_bisous, eurer kleiner Indianer_

* * *

„Pakt! Pakt! Pakt!", schrien die italienischen Jugendlichen. Die Freude über das neue Spiel steckte sie gegenseitig an und selbst die erst skeptischen Hogwartsschüler schäumten nun vor Vergnügen über.

Ich stand ihnen zum ersten Mal als Opfer gegenüber. Kein schönes Gefühl.

„Pakt! Pakt! Pakt!", feuerten sie uns wieder an.

Ich wollte das nicht. Stella hatte mir von dieser italienischen Tradition erzählt: Wenn man sich bei ihnen stritt, forderte man sich zu einem ‚Pakt' heraus. Sozusagen eine Wette. Mir war sofort klar, dass es sich dabei nicht im Geringsten um etwas Harmloses handelte, dazu hätte ich nicht mal Rodolphus' neunfingrigen Cousin Matthia Sinistra kennen lernen müssen. Da wir allerdings die zwei Tage bei ihm wohnten, war dies unumgänglich gewesen. Unbrechbar, hatte Stella gemeint, einmal einen Pakt geschlossen konnte man ihn nicht zurück nehmen. Böse Vorahnung machte sich in mir breit.

„Pakt! Pakt! Pakt!"

Ihre Stimmen wurden lauter und drängender.

Ich warf meine schwarzen Locken über die Schulter und wandte mich zögernd zu Stella. Meiner Stella. Eigentlich hieß sie Aurora Stella, doch da man sie in ihrer Gruppe nur mit dem Nachnamen rief, hatte ich es übernommen. Stella. Stern. Sie würde gut in meine Familie passen. Wir alle trugen mit Stolz Sternennamen.

Ohne Regung begegnete sie mit ihren dunklen Augen meinem Blick. Ich konnte nicht anders als zu erröten. Kurz geriet ich in Versuchung zu lächeln, doch dann begann der Knoten in meinem Bauch wieder zu brennen. Wie hatte sie das nur tun können? Warum hatte sie mich vor den anderen wegstoßen müssen? Sie hatte alles zerstört.

„Okay", sagte ich, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken. „Okay, ein Pakt."

Erstaunen blitzte aus Stellas Blick. Und vielleicht auch ein Hauch von Angst. Ja, Stella, jetzt bekommst du Angst. Es war das erste Mal, seit ich sie hier in Italien kennen gelernt hatte, dass ich auch nur den Hauch von Angst von ihr zu sehen bekam. Stella war mutig und verwegen. Sie lachte viel, ihre Augen glänzten dabei. Aber Angst? Nein.

Sie hatte mich immer wieder überrascht. Normalerweise überraschte man eine Black nicht sehr schnell - und mich erst recht nicht. Jetzt hatte ich es geschafft, jetzt hatte ich sie überrascht.

Nach und nach verstummte das Anfeuern der Gruppe um uns herum und reges Getuschel setzte stattdessen ein. Schon komisch, wie Spaß Menschen vereinte. Zuerst hatten die Italiener und die Engländer sich als Konkurrenten gesehen.

Wie hatte Stella mich vor ihnen so bloß stellen können? Und warum? Nur, weil sie Angst vor den Anderen hatte? Sie war abhängig von ihnen. Von ihrer Familie, ihren Freunden und deren Meinung von der Richtigkeit der Dinge. Erbärmlich. War ich es nicht wert, dass sie etwas wagte? Warum hatte sie für uns beide entschieden? Gegen uns beide?

„Was ist denn jetzt?", fragte der Anführer der Italiener, Matthia. „Was für einen Pakt macht ihr?"

Unsicher wich ich Stellas Blick aus und hoffte gleichzeitig, dass sie auch diesmal die Entscheidung übernehmen würde. Doch nichts. Es war wohl an mir.

„Stella", sagte ich das erste und einzige italienische Wort, das mir in den Sinn kam. „Ich will einen Sternenpakt."

Anerkennendes Gemurmel. Anscheinend konnten die Italiener mit dem Begriff mehr anfangen als ich. Matthia nickte wieder. „Also gut, einen Sternenpakt. Drei sich steigernde Sterne. Welcher Einsatz?"

Ich musste erst mal die neuen Informationen verarbeiten. Was auch immer ein Sternenpakt war, ich kannte ihn nicht. Ich wusste ja nicht mal wirklich, was so ein Pakt war. Doch er verhieß nichts Gutes - sonst wären die anderen nicht so fröhlich.

Wie so oft zog mich das Dunkle an und anstatt einen Rückzieher zu machen, erfüllte mich prickelnde Nervosität. Vorfreude?

„Macht", sagte Stella in die Stille.

Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste sie einfach anstarren. Ich musste den Ausdruck in ihren Augen sehen, musste ihre Lippen betrachten. „Unser Einsatz ist Macht." Als Stella meinen Blick erwiderte, hielt ich die Luft an. Sie wirkte verärgert.

Plötzlich erreichte mich die Erkenntnis darüber, was Stella gesagt hatte. Macht? Was tat ich da nur? Ein unbrechbarer Pakt für Macht? Ich musste verrückt sein.

Entschlossen nickte ich.

Der Kreis der Jugendlichen zog sich enger um uns. Matthia verließ die Reihe der anderen und blickte auffordern zu den ausländischen Gästen. Richtig schlechtes Gefühl breitete sich erst in mir aus, als daraufhin Rodolphus heraustrat. Er würde also für mich bürgen, ähnlich wie bei Duellen.

„Wer als erstes die Andere mit drei Sternen geprägt hat, wird die Macht über sie haben."

Der Italiener grinste listig bei diesen Worten.

Mein Atem beschleunigte sich. Das war doch verrückt.

Gerade als er Stellas Handgelenk nach oben drehen wollte – dort war auch er selbst geprägt – schüttelte Stella ihren Kopf. „Nicht da", sagte sie. Sie knöpfte ihre Jacke auf und zog sie aus. Ich sah, wie ihre Arme eine Gänsehaut überzog. „Ich will es da", sagte sie, während sie auf ihren Hals deutete. Sie war doch verrückt.

Matthia schaute zu Rodolphus und wandte sich erst nach seiner Zustimmung wieder an uns. Wie konnte Rodolphus zustimmen?

„Wer fängt an?"

„Lass mich, sie kennt das Ritual nicht", sagte Stella und beschenkte mich wieder mit einem ihrer Blicke. Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich weiter, bis er rasendem Trommelspiel glich.

Rodolphus trat zu mir, nahm mich an den Händen und verschränkte sie, während er hinter mich schritt, auf meinem Rücken.

Wie ich es hasste, von ihm berührt zu werden. Überhaupt berührt zu werden, gebändigt, festgehalten. Ich war ein Freigeist, ich war unbrechbar. Dennoch unterdrückte ich meine Wut und ließ ihn gewähren. Rodolphus wusste ganz genau, dass ich das nicht mit mir machen lassen würde, wären wir nicht im Mittelpunkt dieser Verrückten. Wahrscheinlich nutzte er gerade deswegen diese, ihm unverhoffte Chance mich als unterwürfig zu erleben.

Stella zückte ihren Zauberstab und ging auf mich zu. Aufgeregtes Flattern breitete sich in meinem Bauch aus. Ich spürte, wie sich überall auf meinem Körper Härchen aufstellten, so voller unterdrückter Magie und Spannung.

„Es wird nur kurz wehtun", sagte sie, während sie meinen Kopf mit der einen Hand nach links drückte und mit der Zauberstabspitze einen Stern auf meinem Hals zog.

Es brannte wie Feuer. Ich stöhnte gepresst auf und kniff meine Augen zusammen. Gleichzeitig merkte ich, wie Rodolphus hinter mir verhalten zu zittern begann. Um nicht darüber nachzudenken, woher seine plötzliche Erregung kam, riss ich lieber meine Augen auf und sah, wie Stellas Blick an meinem Hals entlang glitt. Noch immer konnte ich den Umriss des Sterns auf meiner Haut brennen spüren und hatte gleichzeitig das Gefühl, von Stellas Blick gestreichelt zu werden.

Der Schmerz machte mich noch wütender. Die Wut packte mich vollkommen unerwartet und Rodolphus Griff bekam dadurch seinen Sinn. Er hielt mich davon ab, dem Verlangen Stella zu schlagen nachzugeben.

„Cappio tortuoso", sagte Stella. Ihre dunklen Augen glänzten.

Stille umfing uns für einen Sekundenbruchteil und nur dumpfe, regelmäßige Herzschläge erreichten uns. Ich spürte Stella, ihre Gefühle, ihre Leidenschaft.

Doch genauso schnell wie sie gekommen war, verschwand die uns verbindende Ruhe wieder und brachte mich zurück in den Kreis der sadistischen Jugendlichen. Mich zählte ich dabei durchaus mit.

„Jetzt sie", sagte Matthia und nickte mir zu. Stella ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken, unterbrach unseren Blickkontakt dabei aber nicht. Als der Junge Stella festhielt, begann sich Rodolphus Griff zu lockern.

In mir stieg Übelkeit auf, als er über meine nackte Haut am Unterarm streichelte und mich dann losließ. Ich schluckte und ging, den Zauberstab meinerseits gezückt, auf Stella zu.

Das war doch kein Spiel für Jugendliche. Diese winzig kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf, die wohl meine Vernunft darstellte, sprach noch immer. Doch dafür war es zu spät.

Stella zeigte keine Regung, als ich den Stern auf ihrem entblößten Hals zog. Wie von selbst wusste ich, wie er aussehen musste und als ich die letzten Linien verband, leuchtete der Rand kurz auf. Noch immer begegnete Stella meinem Blick. Nur ihre zitternden Lippen zeugten vom gleichen Schmerz, den ich noch immer, jedoch gedämpft, empfand.

Wie von selbst formten meine Lippen die Worte des Zaubers:

* * *

„Cappio tortuoso, was soll das denn überhaupt heißen?", fragte Rodolphus erregt. Er war sauer. Ich verstand nicht ganz, warum. Vielleicht, weil er unbewusst merkte, dass Stella mir etwas bedeutete? Ich war jung, hübsch und stolz. Nicht viele Menschen bedeuteten mir etwas. Eigentlich konnte ich sie an einer Hand abzählen.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", sagte ich und kuschelte mich tiefer in den Sessel. Ich beschloss, dass mir Rodolphus Ärger egal war.

In Gedanken durchlebte ich nochmals die Tage hier in Italien. Die Zugfahrt übers Meer und unsere Begrüßung durch Beauxbatons und Durmstrang. Gleich bei unserer Ankunft waren die schaulustigen Italiener hinzugekommen. Klar, die drei größten Zaubererschulen zusammen an den Ufern des Gardasees erregten durchaus Aufmerksamkeit.

Aurora Stella, die aufbrausende Italienerin mit dem schwarzen Humor hatte mich sogar vergessen lassen, dass diese Molly Prewett heute zum Hogwartschampion erwählt worden war. Und das, obwohl meine Eltern durch eine großzügige Spende erreicht hatten, dass man mich mitgenommen hatte. Ich war die einzige Drittklässlerin hier und wieder einmal hatte sich gezeigt, dass der Feuerkelch lieber Ältere auswählte. Es machte mich so wütend und wäre ich nicht verpflichtet ein höflicher Gast zu sein, wäre ich auf der Stelle nach Hause gereist.

Rodolphus und ich waren bei seiner Schwester Victoria Lestrange, ihrem Mann Matthia Sinistra und gleichnamigen Sohn Matthia untergekommen. Dem Matthia, der wahrscheinlich mal Stellas Mann werden würde, dem Matthia, dem ich irgendwie auch den Sternenpakt verdankte. Jedoch waren sie alle nett zu uns und mir gefiel es, wie Matthia senior sprach. Er hatte eine Art unter seinen dichten, dunklen Wimpern hindurchzublinzeln und die Stimme dabei ruhig und dennoch mächtig klingen zu lassen. Eine Art, der sein Sohn bereits fleißig nacheiferte.

Wie war die Familie überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen, die beiden einander zu versprechen? Dass Stella auf Frauen stand, sah doch selbst ein Squib. Die Prewett hatte es auch gesehen. Und das, obwohl es doch bekannt war, dass sie mit Arthur Weasley zusammen war.

„Über was denkst du nach?", fragte Rodolphus in die Stille. Wir mussten uns noch bis zum morgigen Tag ein Zimmer teilen, dann würden die Champions und ein paar Gryffindors zum anfeuern weiter nach Beauxbatons und wir wieder zurück nach Hogwarts reisen.

„Über die Italiener. Wusste nicht, dass es auch in anderen Ländern solche Zauberer gibt..."

Ich musste an England denken, an ‚unsere' Zauberer – neuerdings nannten sie sich ja Todesser. Nachdenklich schaute ich aus dem Fenster. Es war bereits dunkel und nur das Mondlicht leuchtete ins Zimmer - auch, wenn sein Licht im Licht unserer Lampen unterging.

„Solche Zauberer?" Rodolphus lachte. „Stellst du sie etwa mit uns auf eine Stufe? Und überhaupt denke ich ja, dass du an einen ganz bestimmten Italiener denkst – hab ich nicht Recht? Ich habe doch gesehen, wie du ihn während des ganzen Pakts angestarrt hast..."

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und dachte wieder an Stella. Alles, wofür ich Augen hatte, war sie.

„Sag mal, hast du eine Ahnung, ob diese Stella mit jemandem was hat?", fragte ich Rodolphus. Es war mir egal, ob er durch diese Fragen auf dumme Gedanken kam. Mir sollte es recht sein - wenn er mich dadurch mit Matthia in Ruhe ließ.

„Warum?", fragte er mich auch prompt misstrauisch. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, ich habe sie gestern Abend mit Karottenkopf Prewett rumknutschen sehen."

Er grinste mich dreckig an.

Der Stern auf meinem Hals brannte wie Drachenfeuer, als ich meine Nägel in die bereits gereizte Haut krallte.

„Ich dachte sie sei mit dem Wiesel zusammen?", fragte ich, meinen Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Ja, dachte ich auch. Aber typisch Gryffindor. Rühmen sich mit ihrem Mut und wenn es dann ernst wird, machen sie einen Rückzieher. Schätze, sie hat einfach kalte Füße bekommen."

Für mich war es zu spät, um kalte Füße zu bekommen. Ich hatte bereits mein Zeichen bekommen, für mich war es zu spät. Und Stella war nichts weiter, als eine Schlampe. Verlobt mit Rodolphus' Cousin Matthia und dazu mit jeder im Bett, die zwei Brüste hatte - gleichzeitig aber zu feige, um vor ihren Freunden zuzugeben, dass sie etwas mit Frauen hatte. Als ob man sich bei ihrem Anblick etwas anderes einreden konnte. Mir wurde klar, dass ich auf die Warnungen hätte hören müssen. Doch mich selbst belügen konnte ich nicht. Selbst wenn ich es noch mal entscheiden könnte, würde ich alles genauso wieder tun. Stella war wie ein Stern, der mich verführte. Ich konnte und wollte ihr nicht wiederstehen.

„Woran denkst du denn jetzt schon wieder? Ich habe dich schon zweimal gerufen", riss Rodolphus' genervte Stimme mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Ich wollte gerade antworten, da sprach er weiter - gerade so, als hätte er auch das bereits ein paar Mal gesagt: „Ich will einen Kuss."

Ohne Vorwarnung und dabei charmant lächelnd. Kalt lächelnd. Das war doch ein schlechter Scherz!

Ich lachte trocken auf und blickte wieder raus zum Mond. Klar, soweit käme es noch - statt Stella Rodolphus zu küssen.

„Das war keine Frage. Ich will einen Kuss.", sagte Rodolphus. „Wenn du mich nicht küsst, sage ich allen, dass du was mit der kleinen Aurora Stella hattest."

Auf einen Schlag erblasste ich. Ich starrte ihn an. Seelenruhig stand er auf, zog den dünnen grünen Vorhang zu und schaute mich an.

Rodolphus wusste es. Er wusste es tatsächlich.

Mein Herz begann wie wild zu schlagen – was sollte ich nur tun? Ich wollte ihn nicht küssen, aber gleichzeitig war ich mir sicher, dass er seine Drohungen wahr machen würde.

„Black, ich will einen Kuss von dir. Jetzt.", sagte er.

Innerlich starr vor Schreck ging ich zu Rodolphus. Das Zimmer war durch das Licht, das von draußen durch den Vorhang fiel, grün gefärbt und irgendwie verband ich den Mond mit Stella. Weil ich sie nicht sehen konnte, nicht spürte und auch den Mond nun nicht mehr sah.

„So ist's gut", murmelte Rodolphus.

Nur ein Kuss, konnte doch nicht so schlimm sein, redete ich mir ein. Ich beugte mich runter und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Sofort legte Rodolphus seine Arme um meinen Nacken und zog mich auf seinen Schoß. Während er seine Zunge in meinen Mund drängte, fuhr er meinem Oberkörper hinab.

Mir wurde schlecht. Ich versuchte mich aus seinen Armen zu winden, aber Rodolphus hatte wahrscheinlich damit gerechnet und hielt mich fest. Hart küsste er mich wieder. Kein Entkommen.

Ob er überhaupt mitbekam, dass ich das nicht wollte? Oder tat er es nur als leidenschaftliche Bemühungen ab? Nicht mal meine Angst schaffte es, meine Gedanken abzuschalten – Rodolphus hatte mich zu fest im Griff. Ich fühlte mich wie eine Puppe, vollkommen wehrlos. Ich wusste, dass ich dieses Gefühl nie vergessen würde.

Mit Mühe unterdrückte ich das Würgen, als Rodolphus mein Oberteil zerriss. Das war doch alles ein schlechter Scherz. Sollte ich bis jetzt keinem Jungen nachgegeben haben, um dann von Rodolphus Lestrange unter Erpressung und Gewalt entjungfert zu werden? Der Ekel und die kalte Angst vor den Folgen, wenn ich mich noch weiter wehren würde, ließen mich erstarren und Rodolphus konnte tun, was er wollte.

„Ich will dich jetzt!", zischte er in mein Ohr.

Nur der Mond schaute durchs –

* * *

Fenster, dachte ich.

Schnell riss ich meine Augen auf und erkannte prompt den Übeltäter: Eine kleine braune Eule klopfte mit ihrem Schnabel gegen das Fensterglas. Angespannt sprang ich auf und öffnete ihr. Sie hatte einen Brief ums Bein gewickelt und wirkte sehr müde - ungefähr so müde, wie ich mich fühlte, seit ich wieder aus Italien zurück war. Ich befreite sie von ihrer Last und bot ihr einen Eulenkeks an. Meine eigene Eule war vor kurzem bei einem Unfall verstorben, seit dem lagen die Dinger bei mir herum.

Dann widmete ich mich dem Brief und entrollte ihn. Hektisch war das Pergament bekritzelt. Ich brauchte eine Weile, um die ungewohnte Schrift zu entziffern, doch dann las ich, vor Aufregung leicht zitternd:

„Ich habe nachgedacht. Es war ein Fehler. Ich will dieses Leben nicht. Es ist nicht richtig. Ich bereue es. Ich bereue, nicht zu dir gestanden zu haben, ich bereue, dich nicht geküsst zu haben. Aber, glaube mir, ich werde dafür büßen, ich werde die Konsequenzen tragen und mich bessern.

Dieser Pakt bedeutet mir sehr viel. Es sind nicht länger nur die Sterne, die ihn bezeugen sollen. Um dir zu beweisen, dass ich mich ändere, rufe ich den Mond, ich rufe fallende Sterne, tanzende Sterne und auch die Sonne rufe ich, um unseren Pakt zu unterzeichnen. Wir sehen uns wieder.

Aurora, dein."

Während die Bedeutung der Worte meinen Geist erreichte, hielt ich die Luft an.

Doch noch bevor ich auch nur über eine Reaktion nachdenken konnte, hallte ein Glockenschlag durch unser Haus. Die Lestranges waren da. Und ich, als eine der beiden Hauptpersonen, durfte sie nicht warten lassen.

Mir stiegen die Tränen in den Augen, als ich das bereits vorbereitete Kleid holte und schnell hinein schlüpfte. Mit meinem Zauberstab schloss ich den komplizierten Verschluss am Rücken und schaute mich selbst ein letztes Mal im Spiegel an: Lange, schwarz glänzende Locken, rote Lippen, dunkle, große Augen. Das Kleid schmeichelte zwar meiner Figur, doch bei meiner blassen Haut zog der Stern auf meinem Hals magisch die Blicke auf sich. Genauso, wie das dunkle Mal, das seit kurzer Zeit meinen Unterarm zierte.

Heute würde ich es nicht mehr schaffen, den Stern vor meinen Eltern geheim zu halten - warum also nicht gleich dazu stehen? Mit einer Klammer steckte ich meine Haare hoch, stellte mich seitlich zum Spiegel und fuhr sanft den Sternenumriss nach. Was würden meine baldigen Schwiegereltern dazu sagen?

Rodolphus war bisher der einzige, der am heutigen Abend erwarteten Gäste, der davon wusste. Die Verlobungsfeier sollte noch im kleinen Rahmen stattfinden. Verlobung – was machte mich allein dieses Wort schon wütend! Was sollten das für Gesetzte sein, wenn ich ihn heiraten musste, nur, weil ich mit ihm geschlafen hatte. Das war doch kein Leben. Ich war die reinere von uns, meinen Stammbaum konnte man bis zu Phineas Nigellus Black verfolgen. Er machte mit mir eine gute Partie, nicht anders herum. Zwar hatte mein Kopf schon lange begriffen, dass meine Meinung nicht gefragt war, doch mein Herz sträubte sich weiter standhaft. Ich musste mich beruhigen, bevor ich den Lestranges gegenüber stehen würde.

Langsam atmete ich ein und aus und als die Wut langsam verschwand, machte sich Traurigkeit in mir breit. Stella. Auch wenn - jetzt würde ich auf ewig mit Stella verbunden sein. Das wollte ich. Und sie, so schien es, wollte es auch.

* * *

_Hat es dir denn gefallen? Ja? Nicht wirklich? Dann schreib mir doch warum, bzw was genau dir gefallen/nicht gefallen hat. Oder hinterlasse mir einfach eine kleine Nachricht, dass ich mich darüber freuen kann Leser überhaupt zu haben ;)_


End file.
